haruhi knows !
by xxanimemadxx
Summary: haruhi wants to know what inbred means and turns to the twins for the anwser. "well tono always says were a family so come with us after school and we'll show you" they smirked . rated M. completed :D x
1. Not so innocent , Haruhi

Hi, clarisse here and wanted to tell you this is my first and i do not own ouran nor so i own the characters kay enjoy ! xxx

Honey was eating cake , then jumped abit when he heard a fangirl screaming and his cake was falling off the table , Mori went to catch it but then hit the chair honey was sitting on , Honey then fell on top of Mori across his stomach .Hikaru and Kaoru came over laughing.

**" That looks so wrong ". **Kaoru said with his hand on his brothers sholder , doubled over with laughter.

**" yeah isn't inbreding are job since we actually are brothers ". **Hikaru said with his hands around his stomach, Honey just looked at them with a cold stare.** " well we are cousins arent we " .**

Mori looked up and saw Haruhi coming over .He then picked Honey off him and sat him down on the chair he knocked over ,which was now infront of a table with a new slice of strawberry cake. Honey just sat back down and eat like nothing happend .

Haruhi came over and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru confused .

**" Whats wrong Haruhi your looking at us as if we just said how to bulid a fucking rocket ". **They said in unision.

**" whats inbred mean ? ". **she said in a innocent way . The twins smirked as they saw Tamaki run over trying to stop them.

**"Well haruhi you know the way boss says were like a family well if so that means your our sister so if you want us to show you what inbred means come to our house after sc-"** .Tamaki star kicked them both but Hikaru was quick enough to catch one of Tamakis legs , but the other leg caught kaorus sholder and he fell . Hikaru flipped Tamaki by his leg that sent him flying to land beside haruhi , who is still shocked at how Hikaru caught Tamaki so quick . Hikaru ran to his brothers side putting one hand under his head and the other on his sholder .

**"Are you ok kaoru ?". **Hikaru said rubing Kaorus cheek .

**" y-ya jus a l-little hurt i-ll be fine -ugh-".**kaoru fell back a little bit haruhi ran over to help Hikaru pick up Kaoru.

**" so ill meet up with you after school ?..." **. They both straighting out.

**"you seriously dont know what it means do you?".**They said in unision.

**"well i wouldn't ask if i knew ...well would I ".** The twins smirked at each other **.**

**" okay sis we will show what inbred means at our house Kay ! "** they said while staring at Tamaki who is know crawling to his emo coner.

**" why my inocent little girl why ? "**

**"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE GIRL NOW GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD SENPAI!"**

The twins put their arms around Haruhi's waist** " But if you want us to show you what inbred means..." **hikaru said cupping Haruhi's chin** " you wIll need to be tamaki's daughter " **kaoru finished puting his head on Haruhi's sholder **."fine i'm only doing it for today , and can you two please get off me ?".**

Tamaki ran over picking up haruhi and spining her around and around.

**" MY DAUGHT-".**haruhi head butt him and he fell backwards still holding her. Hiakru grabbed haruhi from behind so then only Tamaki was sent flying backwards .Haruhi looked down to see her hands lay on top of Hikarus and jumped out of his hold ,Hiakru looked at haruhi eyes wide.

**"whats wrong did i hurt you ?" .**he said walking towards her.

**" NO! i just uh i just ...need to pee yaa pee thats it ."**

_'way to go haruhi , you couldn't just say no and walk away NNOOO ~ you need to tell the world and it had to be hikaru who you was infront of you , IDOIT ! __**'**_

**" o-kay ...,well see you soon sis. " **he finished with a wink , haruhi turning a bright red , ran and slammed threw the bathroom doors.

**"whats her problem?" **kaoru said puttin an elbow on hikarus shoulder.

**"dosn't matter shes going to be ours after school , eh bro ?" **hikaru said with a fake smile , kaoru noticed his ' fake smile ' and frowned.

**" whats wrong hikaru ? haruhi is coming to our house later on to find out what inbred means and shes finally going to be ours , but your upset ...why ?". **hikaru turned away from his brother .

_' i want her to be mine not ours thats whats worng.' _

Like his brother read his mind he took his brothers shoulder so he faced him.

**" hey , you greedy fucker, i dont ' feel well ' so i need you to show haruhi what inbred means , can you do that ?" **kaoru said with a chuckle .

**" seriously your okay with it right , im sorry im being a prick but you know how i feel about haruhi i just i-". **kaoru cut him off put putting a finger on his lips and nodding.

**"im fine , your lucky you have such a nice brother ."**

Hikaru smiled and hugged him**."i know i am, thank you kaoru ..."**

_**~Haruhi in the bathroom~**_

_' They seriously think i dont know what inbred means , well if it means i have to sleep with kaoru too then i'll do it , i just need a way to get close to hikaru '_

she thought to herself trying to cool her face from its unatural pink colour , then looking at her hands and smiling thinking about how they were on hikarus .

_' but what if hikaru thinks im trying to get close to kaoru ...awh shit , what will i do , i cant go threw with it , i have to just find another way but i said i'd go to theirs after school ... ahhh-hah! i'll bring my new laptop and use it to find out what inbred means ...yaa thats it-' . _

**" haruhi are you okay ? i need to talk to you ". **hikaru said knocking on the bathroom door and looking at the sleeping or dead tamaki out cold on the ground , honey beside him splashing water on his face while mori was try to sit him up agaisnt the wall, kaoru doubled over laughing at him while kyouya was just typing away .

**" Ya im okay , come in im decent ".**

Hikaru opened the door slowly and looked in** " you sure ?".**

**" well im not afraid of you , and its not like i bite, promise i won't ". **she said with a cute giggle .

_' god shes so damn cute ' _hikaru then stepped in and the door closed .

**"so what did you want to talk about.?" **haruhi said leaning against the sink .

**" oh just that kaoru isn't feeling well so you only have me if you still want to come over ,oh and if you want to know so badly what inbred means its -" .**hikaru was cut off by haruhi giggling.

**" whats so funny haruhi ?" **hikaru said confused then his eyes widened.

**" you knew all along didn't you , you just wanted to get close to us didnt you ?" **he slowed down and frowned.** " did you want to get close to kaoru?...".**

Haruhi looked up with a horrified look on her face** " NO! NO! I wanted to get close to you hikaru i-i-". **haruhi threw herself at hikaru and wrapped her arms around him** " I love you and i always have..hikaru ".**

Hikaru looked down his hair covering his eyes** " and i 've always loved you haruhi ...and i always will..." **she looked at him her eyes glazed . He cupped her chin and brought her lips to his the soft sweet feeling of haruhis lips on his sent shivers all over his body .After a little while they parted and looked at each other with love .

**" do you still want to come back to mine after school , my dear sister ?" **he said with a smirk .

She hit him playfully on the shoulder and hugged him** " of course my brother ?." **They stayed like that for a few more minutes then left the school together , leaving the others confused but kaoru with a smile on his face .

well that was my first fanfic :) bad , good you decide feed back please and if you want it continued please tell me

well i dont ouran nor do i own any of these characters ( i wish i did ) awh well bye xxxx. !


	2. get out kaoru you too tamaki

Hikaru had his arm around haruhis shoulder walking home .

**"you wanna listen to my ipod ?"**Hikaru said putting his hand in his pocket.

**"sure , but were nearly at your house."**

**"ya so , plus i want you to hear this song ." **He said putting an earbud in her ear. The melody of shissou was begining to play .

**"This is the song you played when you came to the church to find me."**She said smiling and closing her eyes and thinking about when she said sorry he let a few tears slip down his cheek .

_'That was the first time he actually showed me his feelings ,and that was when i truly began loving him , so as of this day this song will be the reminder that i truly love Hikaru .'_

**"Haruhi do you like it ? , i do it reminds me of my most cherished moment."**He said smirking at haruhi.

**"oh really me to , whats yours "**Haruhi said sarcastically, putting a finger on her lip.

**"well if you can pin me down in my room i'll tell you , but if you can't you have to tell me ...deal.."**.Saying the last word in a whisper then kissing her cheek ." Deal.."She finished blushing .

_**At The Host Club ( after hours )**_

**"I wonder were haruhi and hikaru went , i mean we had got 30 minutes left in the host club ? ". **Tamaki said siting down , before jumping up **."Knowing haruhi shes probally helping him with his homework ... or gone shopping?... or gone for something to eat ? ..AH! i don't know but im going to find out ! ".**

Kaoru put his foot out , and sent Tamaki flying on his face **." No your not , but if your thats why your so worried i'll go for you " **. Kaoru looking at tamaki crying on the floor saying **." OW OW MY FACEE MY-MY FFAAACCCEEE WAAHH ! "**Rolling his eyes he helped him up .

**" so you will find out for me , my son ?"**Tamaki said eyes sparkeling .

**"Ew No , fuck off i don't wanna be the son of a blonde goofball ! "**Tamaki began crying ,before clicking he's fingers.

**" Knowing hikaru and his fucked up perverted mind their probally at your house let's go ".**Tamaki said draging kaoru , who then kicked him.

**"Why when you'll go threw depression if you walk in on them fucking ...(smirking and narrowing his eyes on tamaki)... or would you like that boss ?"**.He finished laughing .

**"look i just want to check on my kids ,ok ?, after talking about inbreding today i just want haruhi home and away from you two pervs ! **" .Tamaki snapped and looked at kaoru disgustingly.

**" hey she's okay ...she's with the person she loves...".**kaoru finished the last part bearly audile .

**"And how do you know , if you know something tell me ! " **Tamaki said now getting pissed off , pushed kaoru up agaisnt the wall gripping his front collar.

**"ugh- their at mine , now let me fucking go , you idiot !".**Kaoru kneed tamaki in the stomach , tamaki let go of him and bent over coughing**."P-p- *cough* prick ".**Tamaki chocked out.

**"You want me to bring you to them then fine , im fucking driving ! ".**Kaoru fixed hes collar and began walking away . Tamaki straightend out and stood up .

_'Fine but i swear , if he has her pinned down , i'll fucking kill him _'.

They left to get into a BMW , kaoru driving and tamaki in the passengers seat.

_**At The Hitachiin Mansion**_

Haruhi walked behind hikaru , threw his house all the way up till they reached his his room ,he opened the door for her , she walked first followed by him then closing the door.

**"so what do you want to **_**do**_**".**He said smirking .

**"Well theres nothing i'd like to **_**do**_** in this room .**"she said grinning.

**"OOh so does that mean you hate eveything in this room ?"**Hikaru said with a pout .

**" i didn't say i hate it either. "**Smiling sincernly and taking his hands in hers ,looked up at him and said**."I dont hate it , i don't like it either ,but i know i love you hikaru ".**He smiled hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

**"Why only my cheek , are you afraid of me or something ? ". **Looking up at him with her head cocked and arms crossed .

**"well i've only ever been hit by you and i rather not get slapped again ,so i stay on the safe side ." **He finished , and crossed his arms .She laughed and put her left foot behind his left ankle and pusehed him. Hikaru grabbed her with him and he held her to his chest , when his head hit a pillow on the floor underneath him. Haruhi took both of his wrists and both of her knees on each side of his hips , straddeling him.

**"So ,looks like i won. ".**she said in a whisper ,her cheek touching his.

**"Looks like you pinned me ...(he smirked)...but do you have the strenght to keep me pinned down .?"**Flipping her over so he straddeld her , with both her wrists up over her head .

**"doesn't look like you could ".**his nose barely touching hers .

**"Well i pinned you first so that counts!".**staring into his golding cat like eyes. He moved his head so his lips were at her ear and whispered.

**"Mine is when i began loving you...(moving his head to look at her)... and since i pinned you , you also have to tell me ?".**She smiled at the thought of them sharing the same cherished moment . He looked at her and smiled .

**"it's the same isin't it ...so we share the same cherished moment ,amd that song reminds us of it ".**Haruhi looked up at him leaned in and kissed him ,Hikaru kissed back and deepend it by sliding his tongue along her bottom lip .She allowed entrance but instead of fighting for dominance she let him take control.

**"HARUHI!"**

They broke as the door swung open revealing tamaki.

Tamaki's eyes widened then narrowed on hikaru**." get off her!".**He ran towards them.

_'He has her pinned down ,she's probally so scared she can't move him off her, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!'._

Tamaki kicked hikaru and sent him on his side, cringing at the pain Hiakru stood up and punched tamaki back in the face .

**"why the fuck did you kick me ,you idiot! "**.Kaoru ran up to stop tamaki from hitting hikaru back**."don't hit my brother again ,now tell me whats wrong ?".**Kaoru said looking at haruhi standing dusting herself off , then holding hikaru's hand.

**"Boss barged in here and fucking kicked me !"**Hikaru said loudly.

**"you were on top of my haruhi !"**Tamaki screamed.

Haruhi walked up to Tamaki ,letting go of hikarus hand , reached back and slapped Tamaki across the face **."Deja vu.."**Hikaru said under his breath.

**"I'M NOT YOURS SEMPAI !".**Haruhi shouted now pissed off at tamaki.

"B-but haruhi I-I."Tamaki stuttered,holding he's cheek.

**"get out kaoru ,you to tamaki"**Hikaru said looking at his bother then snearing at tamaki.

"**I'm not leaving without haruhi !"**Tamaki stated , kaoru now leaving the room.

**"well , i'm not going ...(she looked at hikaru ,who nodded)...i'm staying, the night with hikaru."**Tamaki's jaw dropped as he looked at hikaru , who smirked at him.

**"Y-your s-sleeping w-with H-H-H".**Tamaki bearly able to talk because of the shock .

'_hauhi and hikaru ...in bed ...TOGETHER!...'_

**"I haven't ...yet ".**Haruhi said smirking at hikaru who put his arm around her waist **."You hear that Boss, it was a yet at the end of that sentance ...heh heh you know what that means don't you ,Boss".**

Tamaki who ignored hikaru looked at haruhi and smiled. **" you love him don't you ?".**Hikaru looked at tamaki smiled ,turned to face haruhi ,she kissed him quickly then looked at tamaki .

**" i have to love my brother... eh Daddy ?".**She smirked at him and pointed to the door ."**now get out or watch! ". **She laughed holding her stomach and closing her eyes.

**"Watch !" **Tamaki said smiling.

**"HELL FUCKING NO!"**Hikaru shouted ,kicking him out of the room,turning to haruhi and smirking .She sat on the bed , legs crossed ,eyeslashes fluttered .** "Where were we ?"**She smirked back.


	3. the host club sleep over ?

Hi clarisse here , don't own ouran nor do i own the characters , kay well please read and review if want chapter 4

kay , enjoy!

Hikaru walked to Haruhi , smirking .

_'What am i doing , I mean don't get me wrong, i love hikaru , i always have , and i'd like him to take my innocence, but i'm not ready yet , i mean i like my bit of sexual fun , but actual sex is another story ,how am i going to get out this , you fucking got mixed up here didn't you haruhi ? ...'._

Haruhi thought as Hikaru put one knee on the side of the bed , his hands on either side of her head, he leaned in and kissed her she kissed back and moved her hands from his shoulder to around his neck. He repeted his moves he did earlier to deepen the kiss ,he was granted access. He roamed her mouth tasting every part of it , she tasted like mint , he moved his hand down her body to her frist button on her blazer , undone it all and threw it somewhere , when he moved his hand back up to start on her shirt .

She pushed him gently off her , and looked away from him.

**"Hikaru i-i'm a-".**He put a finger on her lips**."it's ok , i know your not ready yet, i understand."**He finished by sitting her up and turning her head by cupping her chin **." it's ok .I can wait."**He smiled. She kissed him, then hugged him.

**"So, now what do you want to do ?"**Hikaru said with a sigh.

**"Ummm...do you wanna call the guys ?, we can have a sleepover or something ?...i guess it would be fun.."**Haruhi shrugged.

Hikaru looked at her eyes wide **." you want to have a sleepover with a bunch of guys ,who all fucking like you , and you being the only fucking girl .!"**

She smiled slightly**" but i'm your girl ?".**

**" your getting your own room !".**Hikaru said pinching the bridge of his nose, _'giving into he's loved one , sucked'._

**"why my own room i'll be lonely?...(she smirked)...why don't you sleep 'beside' me?"**Wrapping her arms around his waist , laying her head on his back.

**"If it's what you want , then i'd be happy to sleep 'beside' you"**He smirked **."i'll call them now and see what they say, ok?"**He finished by picking up his phone.

**"Well i bet senpai is still outside listening?"**She lightly giggled.

**"Wanna screw with him..?"**Hikaru nodded.

**"H-hik-a-ru g-go harder!"**Haruhi said threw short gasps.

**"UGH"**Hikaru said pushing the bed so it hit the wall.

**"AH-UUUUUUHHHH!"**She pretended to hit her climax.

Hikaru was turned on by them doing all this, he was going hard he had to stop .

The door swung open revealing tamaki ,crying with one hand over his eyes and the other infront of him**."STOP THIS, DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT ANYMORE !"**

They stopped ,but relised he wasn't looking ,so they ran and jumped into the bed and pulled the covers up to their shoulders so you couldn't see their clothes. Hikaru lay on top of haruhi.

**"UH-HIKARU!"**Hikaru was fully aroused,_** 'fully'**_, and because of her actions he began kissing her, passionately.

**"PLEASE ,STOP IT !"**Tamaki fell to his knee' then reluctantly stopped kissing haruhi and smirked at tamaki, looking to see his eyes are still closed.

**"Okay~, we'll stop."**Sitting up with hikaru , she smiled and looked at tamaki **."Would you like to see my naked body sempai ,before i get dressed ?"**

Tamaki flung his head up and shot his eyes open ,then smiled.

**"Awh too late , were dressed,"**Hikaru said with a sarcastic pout**."pervert**"he finished by glaring at tamaki.

Tamaki copped on to the scene he was withnessing.

**"Thank god !, you were messing , i would have killed you, Hikaru if you deflowerd my little girl !"**

Haruhi stood up and walked towards tamaki, who held his face incase she slapped him again, but she didn't.

**"Whats makes you think i'm a virgin ?"**She smirked.

Tamaki had a look of shock on his face**."Y-your n-n-not! **"

Haruhi smiled**." i am you idiot, but i won't be for long .."**She smirked at hikaru , who chuckled ,lowly.

**"sempai, can you ring the rest of the hosts for me, I want to have a big sleepover , won't that be fun !"**she finished with a big smile on her face .

**"Yeah , i'll do it right away, even me?"**He said pointing to himself.

**"yes daddy , even you ,haha!"**Haruhi laughed.

**"OKAY, ..(points to ceiling)...I'll ring them right now !".**

_**7:00 at the Hitachiin Mansion.~**_

**" Okay ,were all here ,so what do you want ?, haru-chan"**Honey said holding usa-chan .

**"Well , i wanted all of you to have a sleepover here , was that a bad idea, i'm sorry , you can leave if you want to?...".**Haruhi finished standing up and walking towards the door, but then being stopped by everyone saying **"No! , we want to stay !".**

She turned around and smiled**." okay then ,what do you want to do ?"**she finished sitting down, they all smirked even mori and kyouya , except haruhi and tamaki, they hadn't got a clue what was about to happen.

**"How about we start the sleepover with a game ? it is only natural ."**Kyouya suggested.

**"We shall , but what game ?"**The twins smirked .

**"Oh i know , truth or dare ,i've never or 7 minutes in heaven?"**Tamaki said clueless that haruhi is the only girl.

**"okay, we'll start with , truth or dare , who's going to start...you start mori -senpai"**Haruhi said pointing to mori.

He looked up **."ok , haruhi , truth or dare ?".**He said in his normal emotional-less tone**."I'll start off clean, Truth"**She smiled.

**"Is it truth your a virgin ?".**Mori stated simply.

**"Yes , i am "**She replied. Mori smiled relived ,as did most of them.

**"Okay ,it's your turn now ,Haru-chan".**honey said rocking side to side.

**"Uh, let me see...kyouya sempai, i mean mommy, heh."**She snickerd.

**"Hhhhmmm~"**Kyouya crossed his arms and smirked.

**"truth or dare?"**

**"dare"**

**"okay, show your love to daddy**"She smirked.

Kyouya simply got tamaki in a head lock and nuggeed him.

**"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"**Haruhi pointed at him pissed off , he of all people didn't catch on .

**"*hum hum*I know what you meant , just simply wanted to amuse myself ,is all"**kyouya said letting go of tamaki, whos head was smoking.

**"Now please tell me exactly what you want me to do ?"**He fininsh by shifting his glasses.

**"ugh,fine make out with sempai or something"**Haruhi waved ,now bored.

Tamaki looked at haruhi in disbelife.

**"Daddy ,are you afraid or something?."**Kyouya smirked.

**"What , NO! , i just never knew haruhi was into that kind of stuff !."**Tamaki said pointing at haruhi , who smiled and shrugged .

**"Fine, if so , then come here ?"**Kyouya smirked looking at tamaki crawling over to him and sat in front of him with his eyes closed. Kyouya rolled his eyes,leaned in and licked tamaki's bottom lip . Tamaki flinched at this , not expecting it and opened his took this chance and drove his tongue into tamaki's mouth,tamaki reacted by moving his tongue back , kyouya liked this and moved in closer. It Soon became a full on make -out scene.

**"Uh boss, kyouya , your free to stop unless you want a room or something ?".**The twins snickerd at them .They broke and kyouya looked at tamaki .

**"Well ,it's up to you if want to get a room, 'daddy'*humhum*".**Kyouya chuckled lowly.

**"WHAT ! , IF I WAS TO GET A ROOM WITH ANYBODY IT WOULD be ...uhh...nevermind...". **Tamaki slowed down , hikaru glared beside him at tamaki , now back in his sit , leaned in to his ear and whispered .

**"You'll never get your hands on her , she's mine .." **Tamaki looked at Hikaru amd whispered back . **" I know that , she loves you , and you'd want to love her back!" **Tamaki said huskly and narrowed his eyes at Hikaru, who snapped **" OF COURSE I DO !, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT I DO !"**. Hikaru said abit loudly.

**"uh guys , you to okay?" **Haruhi said linking her arm with hikaru's.

**"Yes ,were fine , sorry about that Haruhi " **Tamaki smiled his host smile .

**"it's okay ,you ready it's Kyouya's turn ?".**

Tamaki went as white as a ghost as kyouyas name was uttered **."O-okaay.."** Tamaki stuttered.

**"Okay kyouya it's your turn. " **haruhi smiled at him.

**"Hmmm..Kaoru."**Kyouya smirked.

**"uh, yeah kyouya-senpai?"**

**"Truth or dare"**

**"dare"**Kaoru looked at kyouya.

**"I want you and a person of your choice , to enter that closet over there, and well ...do i have to finish...?" . **Kyouya smirked.

**"Well , who will it be ...?"**Kyouya finished.

**"okay , Hikaru do you want to come with me ?"**

Hikaru look at Koaru,confused**."Uh kaoru , i don't think thats a good idea?"**Hikaru looked at Haruhi ,who smiled **."Well inbred is inbred ".**

He smiled , then looked at kaoru **."Fine but nothing out of the ordinary.."**He smirked .

**"Well thats not crossing any lines , my dear brother ..*heh heh*".**kaoru smikerd back at him.

_**In The Closet~**_

**"Well , What now ,Kaoru ?"**Hikaru crossed his arms ,bored **."I'm not fucking you ...(he smirks and then puts hes hands on his hips)..i'm saving that for Haruhi."**

silence.

**"Well, this is boring , so what do y-"**Hikaru was cut off.

**"Haruhi's a virgin!".**Kaoru snapped.

**"Uh yeah , i know that**". Hikaru sneared at his brother**."whats it to fucking you !".**He finished.

**" Well knowing you , your gonna hurt her , shes fragile ,hikaru ,she can't take it ...please don't do this .."**Kaoru ,eyes glazed, finished.

**"she told me, she loves me ,doesn't that mean something ?"**Hikaru looked away from his brother.

**"Yes , it means she trusts you and cares for you , very much...so please for haruhi ,wait till she truly wants anything like that ...ask her okay ?"**.Kaoru smiled lovingly at his brother .

**"oka-"**He was cut off .

**"HIKARU ! , H-HELP M-ME !...I-IT H-HURTS!".**Chocked screams.

Well review if you want to find out want happends next

love Clarisse A.K.A animemad ! xx


	4. time to sleep , you think ?

Hello clarisse here , sorry for not updating , i was sick :CP ...anyway heres chapter 4 hope you enjoy X3 and please i wont continue unless 5 reviews sorry but the next chap would be my first lemon so im gonna let you people dicide if i continue or not kay ! xx

Hikaru kicked the closet door opened.** " GET OFF h- uhhh...?".** Hikaru looked at the sight infront of him, Haruhi choking Tamaki.

**"yyooouuuu diirrttyyy , PERVERT!"**. Haruhi said throught gritted teeth, tightining her grip on his neck .

**"H-hik-hikaru h-help M-ME".** Tamaki bearly able to breath siad trying to get haruhi, off him.

**"What happened ?"** . Kaoru asked , now laughing at how powerless tamaki is.

**"Well , Tamaki dared Haruhi to give him a blow job and well ...it went from there..."** Kyouya answerd , shifting his glasses .

**" HAHA! your so weak boss ! "**.Hikaru stated , putting his arms around haruhi's waist . She stopped and turned to him , hugging him then glaring at tamaki.

**" Okay, well do you want to continue?"** Honey asked , looking at haruhi , who then smiled back at him . **" Yeah sure "**.

_' How can you even dream to resist his sweet little face , he's just too cute !'_

Haruhi thought ,sitting back in her spot between the twins .

**"ok , *cough cough* who's next ?"**. Tamaki asked rubbing the fingerprints on his neck . **" I belive it's you hika-chan" **. Honey smiled.

**" Uh , okay then, you honey-senpai"**.Hikaru came to his choice and pointed at honey.**"I know, I know , dare "**Honey smiled to him .

Hikaru smirked .**" Turn , someone of your choice , on".** He finished looking at mori .

_'He'll obviusly go tto mori-senpai ' ._

Honey walked toward haruhi , sat next to her and motioned for her to sit on his lap . ( just so you know there the same height now ).

She looked at hikaru with a face to say ' sorry but a dare is a dare', she shrugged and sat on his lap , knees gatherd to one side.

Honey smirked at hikaru and asked,**" Can you do anything to turn them on ? ".**Hikaru glared at him. **" i'll take that as a yes"**He answerd his question for him. Honey took haruhi's chin , to turn her to him and licked across her bottom lip, earning a gasp from her. She slightly opened her mouth and he slid his tongue into it. She could feel him overpowering easily , so she gave up for even the slightest bit of dominance. Hikaru looked away as honey moved his hand from her chin , past her abdomen to her center and began rubbing at the mound with his middle finger , throught the cloth .

Tamaki twitched as he heard a soft , sexy moan coming from haruhi. She tangled her fingers in his golden hair , deepening the kiss more .

**"OK ! , you made her moan i'd say that more than enough ! "**Hikaru nuged , tamaki and his brother , who quickly agreed.

Honey broke the kiss and removed his hand , then moved his lips to her and whispered,**" I'm sorry i got you all hot and bothered , but if you want , we can continue upstairs ?...".**

**"I appreciate the offer , but sorrry , i'm loosing my virginity to hikaru ..." **she whispered back , then kissed him on the cheek as she got off him .

**" So , i guess it's you , honey "**. Kaoru said smiling .

**" Okay ,... (he smirks).. Haru-" "TRUTH"**.Haruhi shouted earning looks off everyone , even mori .

**"Ok,...Heh, who would you **_**do**_**?"**He asked with a chuckle , knowing the answer.

Haruhi looked down.**"all of you at this stage."**She whispered under her breath to make sure no one could hear her . Honey looked ,ashamed , thinking he put her in a difficult spot .

**"I'm sorry haru-chan you don't have to answer that , you already told me, right!"**He winked at her , She smiled back at him .

All of them looked at haruhi and honey ,confused . Honey then looked at hikaru ,**"Lucky basterd..."**. He said under his breath. Haruhi turned pink knowing she's going to be asked that question again , more than likly .

**"okay , skip that one , Haruhi i belive it's your turn?"**Kyouya turned to haruhi and slightly smiled .Haruhi cocked her head and put her hand on her chin in thought .**" i Can't think of any truth or dare questions .."**.

Hikaru looked at her as in to say _' i can _'. She looked at him and lightly blushed , looking down . He put his arm around her waist , she looked up at him and he kissed her sweetly .

**" you taste like , strawberries ..." **He smiled looking at the sweet toothed honey.

**"Hump , do you have a problem with ,that ?"**Haruhi narrowed her eyes on him .

**"no , just makes you all the more , sweeter ..."**He whispered in her ear .

**"Cheeseball"**.She giggled , looking at the time.**" Crap , it's half , two , no wonder i was getting sleepy.."**. She finished with a yawn.

They all frowned.**"Why don't we finish , with a dare for everyone ?" **Tamaki asked .

**" Like what , boss ?"**. Kaoru asked also , intreged.

**"Uh , take turns with , Haruhi ? "**He smirked , as did all of them , except haruhi , who gulpped looking at hikaru .

**"It's up to her , I guess ?"**Hikaru , looked at her. She became pissed off and because of this , she shouted ,** "YEAH! , I'd love to sleep with all of you , and leave HIKARU LAST !".** . She stormed off , mumbling , something like _**'fucking,stupied,asshole**__'it's,up,to,haruhi,__**stupiedstupiedstupiedSTUPIED'**_

She slammed her ' so called room' with a loud thud. Honey motioned for hikaru , to come over , on his own.

**" You idiot , she wants you to take her , not one of us , she wants to give her innocence away to you !"** Honey whispered harsly.

**"oh..oohh ...Ooohhhhhh.."**Hikaru came to his senses and ran toward Haruhi's/his room .

_**Upstairs**_

He knocked on the door...no response.**" Haruhi it's me , hikaru ...can i come in ? ..."**. He asked slowly opening the door . He stepped in to see her in bed , her back to him , he smiled at the thought of haruhi in his actual bed .

**"So i guess you fell asleep... such a shame, i wanted to make you mine , tonight...well i did say i'd wait and i will , for as long as it takes , because i love you ...haruhi.."**He spoke aloud , to himself, but didn't know their was one set of eyes still listening.

_'Your such a fool , hikaru . Honestly ,make me your's tonight , just put your hand on me , please ..anything'_

She heard a soft click , and turned around to see ...he left .

**"Oh...hikaru..."**She smiled to herself.

_**Downstairs **_

**"Well , looks like she's asleep -uh..?"**Hikaru said to no one.**"Uh , kaoru , kyouya , boss?"**No reply .**" Where did everyone go ? ...probaly to bed...aaahh , fuck it i'll go too.."**.He answerd himself.

Hikaru had left the room when , Kaoru , kyouya , tamaki , mori and honey popped , out from the closet.

**"Do you think , he's gone ?"**Asked tamaki, straighting his Pyjama shirt .

**"Yeah he's gone up to his room...(**he smirked **) ...to haruhi."**Kaoru answerd.

**"Do you want to lock the in , till morning ?"**Asked kyouya , shifting his glasses.

**"Hhhmmm, but what if he takes , advantage of her ...he did say she was sleeping , after all ?"** Honey , ruffled at his hair , shaking his head trying to get the image of hikaru on top of haruhi out if it .

**"Well , there's one way to find out !"**Tamaki answerd.

**"If he gets out of hand , me and mitsukuni , will stop it"**Mori hoped willingly , to save her once again .

**"OK. Then , let's go .."** .Tamaki motioned for them 'come on '.

_**Upstairs **_

Haruhi was drifting off , as she sat up in bed , waiting for hikaru to come . She was slowly rocking her head up and down , then up and down as her eyes opened then closed in rhythm with her head . She closed her eyes and was slowly falling to the side of the bed .

Hikaru heard a soft thud coming from his room , quickend his pace and opened the door , to see haruhi , sitting on the floor , rubbing the back of her head . He Walked toward her side , rubbed her head ,smiled and picked her up bridal style .

**"You know , you look adorable , right now ."**Hikaru chuckled. She rubbed her eyes and smiled sleeply .

**"time to sleep , you think ? "**Hikaru asked , sitting her down.

**"Well , I kinda banged me head , so i'm slowly waking up "**She answerd ,still rubbing her head .

**"Okay, then , now what ?"**He asked , before watching the door , swing to a close then the soft click of it locking , from the outside.

**"What just happend ?"**Haruhi asked, looking at the door .

Hikaru walked toward the door , shook it , then kicked it .**"Let us out !"**

Chuckles came from the other side of the door.

**"Not until we hear the bed shake , and no faking ..."**Kyouya looked at his black notebook.

**"You have till , morning **" . Tamaki finished ,for kyouya.

**"Make an honest woman of her , hikaru , **luck basterd...**".**Honey glared at the door.

**"Your the first and only host , to sleep with haruhi "** Mori sounded displeased.

**"GOOD LUCK !"**. They all said together then left .

Hikaru looked down .

_' Kaoru didn't say anything ...he must be worried ,that i'll hurt her ...he said i have to ask her is she ready and , make sure she is ...okay , i will..'_

Hikaru turned to see a very pink haruhi .

**"Whats wrong?"**. He asked walking toward her .

**"There , gonna listen , aren't they ?"** .She asked going slight , pinker .

**"Thats , if something happends , then yes , they probally would .."**HE answerd , looking at her. _ ' Does she want this?..'_

**"Fine , let them ...So , you ready ?.. It's about fucking time you try to take me ..."**She smirked .

_'SHE DOES WANT THIS , YES !'_

Well , Chap 5, we all know whats that gonna be and well it's your choice if , wanted continued ! love you all and any requset please don't hesitate to ask ...think i spelt it wrong ? ahha whoops! anyway you now the drill

I DO NOT OWN OURAN AT ALL ! xx kay kay love you - clarisse ! x


	5. The radio is in the mood ?

Hi , i am sooo sorry but my laptop broke so i had to wait for the weekend and i just couldn't bare it anymore. As soon as i got it i start writing up the 5th chapter ! xx ENJOY X final , unless you want a sequel ! xxx LEMON

I do not own ouran nor do i own the characters .

Haruhi sat back in the bed as hikaru straddeld her .**"uhh...ssoo what do you do ?".**Haruhi hadn't got a clue what to do in this kinda situation .she sat them up toghther to look at him.

**"Do you not thinks it's ...awkward ?"**. She shrunk her head to her neck , clearly blushing , he looked at her then smiled.**"Do you want me to turn on music , or something ?"**.He asked walking up to an ' up-to-date white stareo with gold outlines' and turned it on .

**"Let's get it ooonnnn~"**.Hikaru quickly changed the station.

**"Juusst the twwooo of uuuusssss ~"**. Hikaru pressed on with the snear comment like **"to cheesy".**

**"But tonight i'm fucking yooouuuu ~"**Hikaru smirked at her as she raised an eyebrow.**"Well the radio is in the mood ".**She giggled, standing up and turned the radio off.

**"So then it's not awkward for you , anymore?"**Hikaru asked locking his arms around her waist and putting his nose to hers , looking her in the eyes s he walked her backwards and gently placed her down on the bed as he climbed above her , never breaking eye contact .

**"Hikaru this time don't ask me . Just... DO ME !"**She pulled his lips down to hers and sneekly slide her tongue through his lips to dance with his own .

After Haruhi's bold move Hikaru began grinding on her as she also moved her body in sync with his . The kiss got more passionate as hands wandered , clothes became undone and soon their were only two heated body's left together.

**"Haruhi , you look so ..Beautiful..."**Hikaru roamed his hands over her body as he spoke .

**"Hika...ru.."**

**"Ssshhhhh...It's ok , i'll take care of you .."**He whisperd .

**"NO! , you idiot , i can't breath because your sitting on my stomach , now GET OFF ! "**She rolled to her side and sent him flying to the floor.

**"Ha..ha ... my bad~"**He scratched the back of his head before climbing back on her .

**"Hikaru?..."**She asked as he played with her body.

**"yeah?"**He continued to kiss and play with her body .

**"I love you and i trust you not to hurt me , althought it is my first time it may hurt but i know you will take that pain away ...Hikaru.."**She shifted herself up abit to get his attention as it did , he poured love into her eyes with his own as he spoke.

**"Haruhi , I love you too , and once i'm here you will never have to feel pain again ."**He finished by claiming her lips with his onw and with even asking got permission and slide he's tongue in and tasted all of put his knee between her legs to find see was very wet .

She could feel the smirk onn his lips and got an idea to wipe it off . Hikaru could feel haruhi stroking him. He bent his head back as she stroked him.

**"*hum hum* that wiped that smirk off your face , i wonder what would happen if i ..."**She grips his manhood , hearing a low groan from him.

**"Haruhi , do you even know what your doing ? "**He asked between 'oh's ' and 'ah's' as he shifted so she could get better access.

**"No , not really , but your not stopping me so that must mean i'm doing okay , right~"**.She slowly trails her finger over his lenght, He shudders.

**"It would be alot better if you put it in your mouth"**He finishs by rubbing her neck to encorage her.**" ugh ... okay.."**

She wraps her lips around the top . hikaru , before fucking her head , slowly brings her down to his base , listening to soft choking sounds from her as she has all of him in her mouth.

**"Ha-haru-hi"**

She replies by light gliding her teeth above him .

**"i'm - im gonna-"**He didn't have time as he exploded in her mouth . Haruhi swallowed it and then removed herself from him . She looked at him ashamed .

**"I- I swallowed it, crap i'm sorry i didn't mean to.."**She looked down licking her finger .

**"Haruhi , it's okay if you do and it realy turns me on the way your licking you finger... ha do i tast nice ?"**He smirked at her and laid her back down on the bed .

**"oh , really then can i try it again !"**she sounded excited trying to sit up but then being stopped by hikaru.

**"I want to try something else , brace yourself "**.Hikaru opened her legs with his knee once again amd positioned himself at her enterance .

**"Hikaru , why do you look like you don't want this ?"**She moved he's head to make him look at her .

**" I do , belive me i do , but it's you im afriad i'll lose myself and hurt you ."**You could hear the worry in his voice .

**"Hikaru , i'm a strong girl not pysically but mentally , i'd say i would be able to handle whatever you throw at me .."**she leans in closer to whisper .**" and i've always wanted it hard .."**.

With that Hikaru drove into her with akk his force , to hear her whimper and cry-out his name . He stops and looks to see if shes okay and found tears flying from her eyes.

**"You asshole , you take it easy first then you can fucking rip me in two ! "**.She shouts at him .

**"Sorry must have mis-understood."**He shakily says before hearing her whimper and move her hips up , which felt great to him .

**"so slow or fast ?"**

**"Fast , hard and would you move already !"**He began , pushing hard with each trust. He kisses her to shush her abit , makeing sure not to wake anyone who's not already listening. She brakes the kiss.

**"HI-HIKA-RU!".**She moans as she can feel the bed move with each trust he makes into her . Hikaru , wery turned on by her calling his name asks her.

**"Say my name again haruhi , no scream it ".**He says quickening his pace , with a sound of skin smaking together , haruhi felt a knot in her stomach that needed to be broke .

**"Hikaru m-move faster!".**She moans.

He grunts more as he can feel something build up inside him. Haruhi digs her nails into his back , she can fell that shes close.

**"Haruhi , i'm going to - ugh- release inside o-okay?"**He finshed with a groan.

She nodded , not trusting her mouth at the moment. He's last push , he gave in and release inside her reaching he's end and moaning her name . Haruhi flung her head back as she felt him filling her bringing her to her climax .**"HIKARU!".**She moaned he's name as he dropped to the side of her and pulled the covers up.

**"Ha...Haru...hi...I..never...knew you ...liked ...anything..like that...".**He tried to speak out of breath , making it come out ragged. Wrapping his arms around her. She giggled weakly , then felt a pain in her head and cringed .

**"My head is fucking killing me , you kept hitting me off the head - borad , asshole".** She suddenly re-gained breath giving out to him as the door flung open , showing honey and mori , hikaru made sure haruhi was fully covered . ( but she ended up smudderd under the blankets).

**"Kaoru said your going to hard , considering he's room is shaking and well he's three fucking doors down !".**Honey pissed off it's not him in that bed with haruhi .

**"So what , she wanted it like that , so i obliged."**He smirked as he answered.

Honey glared at him , then looking at mori and motioning to leave , he did as told. As the door closed Honey walked to the side of the bed and pointed at a crack in the wall .

**"Hikaru , are you sure you didn't break her ?"**Worry writtin in he's voice .

Haruhi recovered herself from the blankets and turned to look at the crack , then stopping and cringing at the pain between her legs , she lifted the blankets so only she could see , blood was covering in between her thighs, she widened her eyes at the sight then narrowed them on hikaru.

**"Honey - senpai , could you leave me to talk to hikaru for just a little bit , please ..."**She smiled at him then narrowing her eyes on her target again. Honey left the room , closing the door before hearing hikaru squeak abit .

**"Your holding those a little thight !"**He squeaked as haruhi stranggled his manhood with the hand .

**"I want you to feel how i feel now !".**She clutched thighter 'if possible'.Hikaru pushed her down and pinned her hands above her .

**"Haruh, I love you , marry me !."**.He exhauled as he felt his balls circulate again .

**"I will if you get off me ..."**She giggled as he did ad told then grinned.

**"So, you will marry me , haruhi ?"**.He's eyes shinning as she nodded.

**"Yes , hikaru , i will marry you !"** . He jumped on her and began kissing her face everywhere. She giggled and hugged him back . The door burst down , revelling Tamaki and the host club behind him , covering there eyes .

**"DADDY DOES NOT APPROVE !".**Kyouya kicked him down , then the rest just peeked in and cheered .

**"CONGRATULATIONS , YOU LUCKY BASTARD !" **

Well that was my first fanfic and lemon just there tell me want you think and if you want a sequal !

- love clarisse A.K.A xxanimemadxx . X3


End file.
